1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a computer system, and specifically to an arrangement of elements in a computer system to optimize desktop space and to facilitate cooling, shielding, use, access, upgrade, and repair of the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to make computers having a small size. One advantage of having a computer with a small size is that more desktop space becomes available to the user. This is particularly important as the number of desktop peripherals available for purchase by the user increases.
As computers become smaller and as greater numbers of components are integrated within the casing of computers, however, the internal structure and layout becomes problematical. As more components are added, for example, servicing and upgrading become more difficult, while the cooling requirements of the computer may increase. Moreover, electromagnetic interference (EMI) may become more difficult to prevent.
In conventional computers, the printed circuit boards (PCBs) that contain a central processing unit (CPU) and its related electronics, as well as memories, and peripheral devices, such as hard disk drives and floppy disk drives, are housed in a single enclosure, devoid of internal partitions. All the elements that make up the computer reside in a single open area within the casing of the computer, containing only brackets necessary to support the components. There is generally no structure to effectively separate the internal elements from one another or to prevent heat and electromagnetic radiation generated by the components from affecting the other elements within the enclosure. The inclusion of the power supply for the computer system within the same enclosure as the CPU, its related electronics, the memories, and peripheral devices, only adds to the heating and EMI problems.
In addition, conventional computers are often not designed with ease of access for upgrade and repair. What is needed is a computer that is designed to optimize desktop space and to facilitate cooling and shielding and that is designed so that its various components are easily accessible during upgrade and/or repair.